The Visitor
by Sarah.Book.Addict
Summary: Bella is one of the Cullens one day when she goes to school she meets Edward who is also a Vampire. What will happen? I don't own Twilight: NO WEREWOLVES so:P:P:P normal pairings but no stupid love triangles FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV:

Chapter 1:

I stopped reading Wuthering Heights and started to get ready for another day of school

"BELLA" Alice yelled even though I would have heard her perfectly well if she spoke in a whisper after all her and Jaspers room was at the other side of the hall.

I chose to ignore her even though it would make her worse.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN YOU ARE NOT WEARING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE WEARING TO SCHOOL" Alice yelled again.

"What a white shirt, jeans and converse what's wrong with wearing that to school?" I spoke in a normal voice.

I heard Alice run down the hall she opened the door and looked as mortified as if I boiled her puppy alive in front of her.

"Everything is wrong with it and you know it" she said while stabbing her finger towards me.

"You promised I could dress you today" she pouted like a 4 year old.

"Fine" I replied.

She smiled her evil smile which she uses when she's gotten what she wants.

"Thank you Bella! I promise you won't regret letting me pick out your outfit"

I followed her into my walk in wardrobe not exactly trilled she'd be dressing me.

She threw a pink long sleeved shirt and a black mini skirt at me with pink 4 inch wedges at me if I wasn't a vampire they would have hit me in the face.

"Alice I'm not wearing this" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Oh yes you are you promised without condition's" she smiled her evil pixy smile again and flitted out of the room to leave me to change.

I quickly changed and after simply brushing my hair I quickly brushed my teeth and ran down stairs where my silver Toyota Celica was waiting with Alice , Jasper , Emmett and Rosalie in itwaiting to be driven to school.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear when I came out wearing her outfit.

I quickly drove to school and found we were one of the first ones there.

I got out of my car when I smelled a vampire not one I have ever met before.

I quickly followed the scent which led to a silver Volvo C30 and sitting on the bonnet was a bronze haired, golden eyed vampire.

** Please R&R tell me if you like it and I should continue it or discontinue it Thanks for reading it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas POV:

Chapter 2:

I stared at the vampire on the silver bonnet and I didn't realise how long we'd been staring at each other until he broke the silence by saying "I knew I smelled vampires in the woods last night when I went hunting" he smiled.

I snapped out of my trance and said the first thing that came to my mind "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward I've moved to Forks to start out a new life as a student in Forks High School" he replied without moving his eyes from mine by this time the rest of my family were behind me Emmett and Jasper looked ready for a fight and they were all growling under their breath.

To get the situation under control before it escalated I told them "we should all go home and get Carlisle to come home and talk" I said this while still staring deeply into the depths of Edwards gold eyes.

We all drove home and I called Carlisle and told him the situation he drove home and we all sat down at the dining table which we never used.

Carlisle spoke first "Well Edward we are the Cullen's, we like you are animal drinkers and do our best to fit into the human world, if you wouldn't mind telling us your story, if you wouldn't mind"

"My name is Edward Antony Masen I was born in Chicago in 1901 I was changed in 1918 by a nomad named Laurent he found me dying in a hospital bed of Spanish Influenza I spent my first year with him but I left to start feeding on animals instead of humans I spent my next I spent 21 years in the Amazon where I could become accustomed to feeding off of animals I then started school in Portugal for 8 years and took night college courses in medicine. I then spent 15 years in Africa after that I moved to Chicago and stayed there for 6 years I moved to Argentina for 4 years but I missed being able to go outside during the day so I moved to Greenland for where I spent 8 years and spent a further 10 years in Australia and then travelled from South America to here along the way I heard stories of yellow eyed vampires who lived on animals in Forks and Alaska so I travelled up here. I can also read peoples minds but I can't seem to hear Bella's thoughts which is strange for me" he shrugged his shoulders at why he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Well" Carlisle said speaking for all of us "your story is very interesting, also Bella is a shield which prevents your mind reading as some other vampire's powers also Alice can tell the future and Jasper can feel peoples emotions."

Edward nodded and went on to ask "Could you tell me more about your family?" Carlisle nodded and informed him of the following "Everyone but Bella has a mate Esme is my mate Rosalie is Emmett's mate and Alice is Jasper's mate also Esme and I act as the parents Rosalie and Jasper act as twins Emmett and Bella act as brother and sister and Alice acts as an only child they are all meant to be adopted by Esme and I. Bella, Jasper and Alice act as junior students and Rosalie and Emmett act as senior students. I act as a doctor in a local hospital."

Edward nodded at this information so Esme started to speak "We would be honoured Edward if you joined our family and act as one of our adopted children" Esme smiled her most motherly smile, Edward quickly replied "I would love to" Esme walked over and hugged Edward, for some strange reason I felt jealous of Esme and while I stared enviously at her out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper was staring at me suddenly recognition dawned on his face and he smiled.

I was confused by this but was distracted that Esme was still hugging Edward even though only two seconds had past.

When she finished hugging him a further second later I territorially walked over and hugged him myself.

When I hugged him this strange electric feeling went through my skin it wasn't unpleasant so I hugged him closer and he did the same, after what felt like seconds but must have been a minute or two Emmett coughed trying to disguise a laugh.

I pulled back instantly and looked around me at the feelings on the faces around me Esme looked lovingly at us , Carlisle looked very curious , Rosalie looked utterly bored , Emmett looked amused , Jasper looked expectant and Alice looked like she'd start jumping up and down with joy and excitement.

I looked down at the ground then back into Edwards eyes which stared intensely into mine.

I lost track of time again and Emmett covered up a laugh again by coughing I quickly moved to the side but instantly missed being close to him.

The rest of the family greeted him I stared at him the whole time and most of the time he stared at me.

After all the stories were told we all decided to go hunting even though nobody was thirsty.

Most of us stayed close to the house hunting only deer.

I didn't feel like deer tonight and smelled a lynx bleeding close to the hills.

I ran at a fast pace eager for my favourite animal blood.

I smelled Edward was following me so I left him follow.

The lynx was bleeding profusely its hind left leg caught in an illegal bear trap.

I quickly bit into the neck where the blood ran strongest the lynx moaned in pain once while pawing my shoulder weakly and then its head flopped down its paw still resting on my shoulder.

I drained it quickly and buried it I then set about dismantling the bear trap and 5 snares I had found close by and another two bear traps which were buried under leaf litter.

I looked up to see Edward had been watching me the whole time.

Silently I walked back to where the others were holding Edwards hand silently enjoying his company.

When we reached them they all looked at us expectantly Emmett wolf whistled but we both stayed silent only smiling at Emmett's childishness.

When we got home I announced I was going up to my room to read and started to walk slowly up the stairs Edward followed me up the stairs I looked down to see everyone smiling up at us I would have blushed if I were human.

I picked up Wuthering Heights and I saw Edward pick up one of my medical books and we both sat down beside each other on my black leather couch silently reading all night simply enjoying each others company.

** Thanks for reading please R&R I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :( :( :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had finished Wuthering Heights twice by the time morning dawned.

I quickly got up and went into my en suite bathroom to shower.

The whole time I was thinking about Edward I would try to think about something else but then I would start thinking about him again.

By the time the hot water was running out I quickly turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel I went into my wardrobe and wore what I was going to wear yesterday. No doubt Alice would be far from pleased.

I arrived in school in record time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day so far had been utterly boring Spanish first class, Calculus second every class blended into the next by lunch I was to fall down but for some reason I felt like my dead heart was beating again when I saw Edward at the table I stared at him and started walking towards him half way there I was tapped on the shoulder by the most annoying thick skulled kid in the room Mike Newton.

"Hey, B-Bella" he stuttered "I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight" he sounded so sure so confident even though I always rejected him.

I looked over at my table to see Edward gripping the ledge of the table so tight I thought it would snap off. I looked over at Mike's table to see the flea brained vicious gossip who was Jessica Stanley starring daggers at me.

I think she was trying to be intimidating because she's wanted Mike with months I almost laughed at what she thought was scary.

I had given up being polite to him because it only seemed to spur him on. I often heard him talking to his equally numb skulled friends that I was playing hard to get.

I simply said "No" and continued walking to the table when he came up and grabbed me around the waist saying "Babe don't play hard to get" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him shocked he must be blind, deaf and dumb to think I was playing hard to get.

I was still in shock when Edward came up kissed me gently on the lips saying "Bella's my girlfriend so get your hands off of her" he said and gave Mike an intimidating look.

"Wh-What if she doesn't want me to get my hands off of her" Mike replied pulling me closer

I grabbed both of Mike's hands being careful to grab the sleeve and pushed him away from me.

"Get away from me" I said to Mike half in a trance because Edward had kissed me the strange electric sensation that I feel when I touched him was multiplied by 10 in the short seconds our lips touched.

"Yes, I'm Edwards girlfriend now get away from me and NEVER EVER touch me again" this seemed to work because he started walking back to his table muttering to himself.

I turned around to see Edward staring at me. We walked silently to the table hand in hand.

When we sat down I was about to thank him for helping me when he kissed me again harder then the last time I was in shock but only for a millisecond because I kissed him back a lot more passionate then before.

Alice tapped me on the shoulder whispering "principal" in my ear I quickly pulled away from Edward but was instantly longing for him to kiss me again.

I looked up to see the principal walking towards our table he looked around the hall to see all of the students looking at us then turning away and continuing to eat their lunch.

The principal looked around the room confident nothing was amiss and shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room again, that's when the whispering started it lasted for the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we walked in the door Esme ran up to us no doubt being tipped off of what happened in lunch by Alice. She ran up to us and hugged us both saying "I'm so proud of both of you."

** Please R&R I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I really wish I did though**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bellas POV:**

Chapter 4:

So this is what it feels like to be in love I've read about it hundredths of times, seen it portrayed in movies and plays so many times even my vampire mind had trouble calculating how many times I've seen it.

I've seen it first hand with my siblings and parents *shudder*.

But now I felt it myself it couldn't compare to anything I have ever seen before or felt myself it has been a week since Edward kissed me in school and the vicious whispers are just dying off like a forest fire it has consumed everything consumable and has nothing left to feed on so the whisper flames are dying off what beats it all was when Jessica and Lauren tried to befriend me two days after Edward and I had kissed…

*Flashback*

I got out off my car and started walking towards the school (Edward arrives in his own car every morning so it's not apparent he's living in my house) I was stopped after a only a few steps by Lauren and Jessica who squealed when they saw me and ran up to me.

"Hey Bella" they both said in unison.

I said a faint "Hi" and walked away as fast as humanly possible.

Jessica ran in front of me waving her hands in front of me asking "Bella where are you going?"

"To my first class" I emphasised each word like I was talking to a 3 year old.

"Wait a second Bella" Laurens nazel voice instructed me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked both of them

"We need to discuss our friendship anniversary party" Lauren informed me.

"Were not friends" I told them anger seeping into my tone that these 2 idiots wouldn't let me go to my first class.

"Bells what are you talking about?" Laurens voice sounded frustrated that I wouldn't immediately jump at the opportunity of being called their friends.

"I'm not your friends I have never been your friend nor will I ever be friends with back stabbing gossips and my name isn't Bells it's Bella" I said to the idiotic duo pronouncing Bella like I was training a dog to talk.

They stared at me shocked and I skipped over as Edward had just arrived in his Volvo and was watching the conversation unfold with amusement I kissed him lightly on the cheek when I reached him and we walked hand in hand to our first class together (Edward and I had every class together it seems the secretary was not immune to Edwards charm).

All that day people started whispering as soon as Jessica and Lauren came into view I had a strange sense of satisfaction when this happened and they blushed every time they past me from embarrassment.

**Thanks to everyone who reviews every review I get makes me write and add chapters faster!!!=D**

**I don't own Twilight :C**

**PEOPLE theres going to be a big fight in the story soon who should the Cullens fight**

** Volturi**

** Werewolves**

**every vote will be counted=D**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight:(**

**Edwards POV:**

Chapter 5

"Guys Guys GET UP" Alice screamed at us.

"What is it now Alice?" I have only known her for a month and already she's getting on my nerves.

"Eddie Bella get your butts down here" Alice yelled again.

"Why" my Bella answered still intently reading the last few pages of Pride and Prejudice.

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING" Alice whined.

"It's a Saturday one of the two days a week we don't have to go to that hell hole they call school" I replied I heard her running up the stairs and she slammed the door open.

"ITS GOING TO BE SUNNY FOR THE WEEK SO WERE GOING TO HAVE TO GET NEW CLOTHES FOR EDWARD EDWARDS NEVER GONE HUNTING WITH US FOR MORE THEN A HOUR OR TWO SO HE NEEDS RESPECTABLE CLOTHES" she yelled so loud we had to cover our ears.

"You can bring Bella to Edward just come on" Alice whined pulling on my arm.

"If it'll make you go away then fine but Bella has to come to" I said standing up and looking at Bella.

"You owe me" she whispered in my ear.

"You can deal with that later just come on" Alice said pushing us out of the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were back after shopping for 5 hours with Alice we'd gone to every shop imaginable in Seattle from sports shops to shoe shops and every shop in between.

We were now all packing our fast cars Jasper and Alice are going in Alice's Yellow Porsche 911 turbo, Emmett and Rosalie are in Emmett's Black Hummer H2 Sport, Carlisle and Esme are going in Esme's Red Mercedes SLK Class 280 sport and Bella and I are going in Bella's Black and White Ford GT.

We are going to race to Mt. Rainier.

"Bella can I drive" I pleaded which I had been doing all day and I already knew what her response would be.

"I'm sorry Edward it's just my car is my baby and I want to drive I haven't driven my car for over a mile in 2 months so no Edward I'm driving." Bella answered for what felt like the millionth time.

We threw the last 4 Louis Vuitton bags into the boot of the GT as I plotted on how I could make Bella drive I've never driven a Ford GT before so I was almost jumping up and down like Alice when she hears the word shopping.

I looked at Jasper who was thinking _God I'm seriously about to start jumping up and down squealing like Alice_.

I didn't want him to tell Emmett because they'd never let me forget it even if I live for eternity that so I quickly put my plan into action Bella and I are currently walking beside the wall of the garage.

"Bella" I said staring into her big golden eyes while pulling my crooked smile that dazzled her.

"Y-yes" she answered staring into my eyes with a dazzled expression.

"I crashed my lips into hers she stayed motionless for a minute but then started kissing me back so hard she fell on top me without breaking the kiss.

Bella started to kiss along my jaw line when she knew I wanted to speak "Bella can I drive your GT please" I silenced her by kissing her again after about what seemed like a few seconds but must have been minutes I heard the thoughts of the others

_This looks like another Emmett and Rosalie case I'll__ have to build and design a house for them Alice and I are going to have so much fun designing…_ Esme's thoughts

_I've been laughing for over a minute and they still haven't noticed me that's a first…_

Emmett's thoughts

_Can we just go __already?_Rosalie's thoughts

_I feel lust I feel anger annoyance excitement one more emotion and I'm going to have an emotional breakdown_ Jaspers thoughts

_Yay!!! Were going on a shopping trip soon for Bella and Edwards wed crap Edwards listening what song would really annoy him… oh I've got it I'm a Barbie girl… _I stopped listening to Alice's thoughts there and started kissing along Bella's jaw again "Yes you can drive" was all she said before I stood up grabbed her hand and pulled her up to.

"Come on let's go" I smiled triumphantly down at her and she frowned realizing what she said "Bu" I put my hand over her mouth to prevent her from continuing

"You promised" I said looking up at her through my eyelashes and dragging her over to the GT.

"Ready, Set, Go!!!" Esme said and we all drove off in our cars.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV:**

I got out of my GT surprised we were the first ones here before I had time to close my door Edward had walked around and he grabbed my hand we walked to the boot and got out our bags we walked into what used to be my room on the 2nd floor of the large red brick house which was surrounded on two sides by coniferous wood land to the left and behind the house.

The house has large windows with views of the mountains around it.

I opened the door of my walk in wardrobe and threw the bags on the ground deciding I'd let Alice organize the clothes.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"How about we go hunting?" I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

We sat down on my bed when we heard Alice's Porsche pulling up outside I jumped down from the window shortly followed by Edward who put his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear "Alice wants to play Bella Barbie again."

Alice ran up to me grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs to my wardrobe "Bella come on already hurry up I already know what to pick" she wined.

She ran into my wardrobe and threw a blue halter dress with beads that started where the halter started and ended under the chest she also threw blue T-strap satin sandals at me.

I sighed and decided to graciously give in and went into the bathroom to shower and change as I walked out Alice pulled me into my vanity chair and curled my hair applied red lip gloss, mascara and a smoky eye shadow.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stared into the almond shaped brown eyes of the gray wolf in front of me seeing the fear in his eyes I swiftly snapped his neck a quick and painless death I was already after finishing 2 deer and a lynx and now felt sloshy from drinking so much.

I smelled Edward close by and heard him run after his prey I smelled the air mountain lion I quickly followed and saw the beautiful yet deadly creature that is Edward he lunged graciously and took down the prey with ease he then bit through the thin skin and drunk, the lion feebly clawed at his skin but to no avail.

I watched as Edward stood up and smiled his crooked smile at me my dead heart felt as if it was beating as I realised that the lions claws had ripped his shirt to pieces one drop of blood ran down his chin I walked forward and licked the drop of blood he then started kissing me we lost track of time because suddenly we heard Emmett's booming voice "Awww my baby sister has found her mate" I then heard a loud whack and Emmett whining "Rose what did you do that for?" Rosalie quickly replied "For being an idiot and ruining their special moment!"

Than I heard a familiar pixie voice "Come on Bella we've gotta go shopping" Alice walked into view as she stated this excitedly followed closely by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

"Hurry up the Denali's are visiting tonight" Alice informed us all as we ran back to the house.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tanya the leader and the rest followed in behind her we all stood up from the L-shaped couch to greet them.

"Why hello Tanya" Esme greeted her kindly even though none of us liked her.

"Hey Esme you should visit Denali soon its beautiful and there's a lot of bears there" Tanya informed also greeting Carlisle kindly and shaking hands with the rest of us she shook hands with me and took one look at Edward and said to him seductively "Why hello and what is your name" the succubus that she is coming out "Edward" Edward informed her trying to not look disturbed at her thoughts.

She stared at him the whole time after introductions were made winking at him when he looked at her.

When we sat down I sat on Edwards lap sitting sideways so I could wrap my arms around his neck possessively he wrapped his arms around my waist every time Tanya so much as glanced his way I kissed him and never left his lap.

I could tell Tanya was excited at the thought of a challenge so I growled when she sat beside us not acknowledging my presence and started trying to stroke his arm.

None of the others conversed with us shame clear on their faces every time they looked at Tanya.

I then whispered into his ear "there's a beautiful lake close to the mountains its very remote wanna go" Edward quickly agreed glad to get away from Tanya's thoughts.

Tanya must be either suicidal or plain stupid because she got up and simply said "Mind if I come Eddie" she purred his name I couldn't stop myself "His name isn't EDDIE" I growled and lunged aiming for her throat through her stupid strawberry blond locks Emmett and Jasper stood up and grabbed my arms as I sprang through mid-air "She's so not worth it your only falling into her trap" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"You can't feel the disappointment running off her she wanted you to lunge she wanted to kill you and take Edward" Jasper told me I stared at her about to lunge again when Edward came up from behind me hugging me closely and rubbing soothing circles on my back led me outside into the car I spat the excess venom out of my mouth and it sizzled like cold water poured on cement on a roasting day.

I drove this time and arrived 47 minutes before the sun sets.

We walked hand in hand into the water Edward just in jeans because the lion ripped his shirt me in my dress and satin shoes I didn't care if I ruin my clothes its just another excuse for Alice to go shopping.

**I NEED VOTES WHO SHOULD THE CULLENS FIGHT WITH:**

**Volturi**

**Werewolves**

**Thanks for reading please R&R iv gone through my mail today and was honoured to see all the people who have added my story to favourites and people who added me to favourite author plz vote i hav only gotten one vote so far and i cant write anymore until i get at LEAST 10 more thanks again to people who read this story it encourages me to write more!!!=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bellas POV:**

I greeted Alice after going off on my own to buy Edward's birthday present I'd bought him a Black Aston Martin Vanquish and it will be dropped off at the house in 2 days a day before his birthday he's starting to get really annoyed everyone is blocking him and start singing a song or something to stop him from reading their thoughts I can't wait to give him his present.

I never liked receiving presents when I was human but that changed fast with Alice in the same house!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Edwards POV:**

I ran inside the house after going hunting with Emmett.

When I opened the door everyone cheered Bella came up to me in a blue strapless party dress with frills, blue suede pumps, blue Chanel handbag, crystal teardrop earrings, rhinestone encrusted bracelet and her hair piled in gentle curls on her head with blue bobby pins.

I don't think I've ever seen her so beautiful she was waving a pair of car keys at me handing them to me she kisses me and murmurs "Happy Birthday" she then starts dragging me outside.

We stop at the garage Rosalie walks over and slides open the big metal door and there in front of all the cars is a Black Aston Martin Vanquish with a giant blue bow on top.

I walk over in a slight daze staring at it with my mouth open.

I walk over to it and sit inside Debussy is playing softly from the radio.

"Come on lets go for a ride!" Bella says enthusiastically sliding into the passenger seat.

"Oh no you don't the rest of us have to give Edward his presents" Alice whines until we get out of the car.

I follow Alice into the house Bella by my side and the rest of the family behind us.

"Consider yourself warned" Bella whispers in my ear a shiver runs down my spine at the thought.

**Thanks for reading Please R&R I need more votes !!!=D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edwards POV:**

I can't believe today has come already I quickly shove the purple satin ring box with the ring inside in my pocket careful that I didn't damage it was my mothers engagement ring I think it is beautiful I hope Bella does to.

It has a large diamond in the middle with a thin band of gold holding it there I had gotten it cleaned and shined.

I drove home in my Vanquish which I've had with a 6 months already and I think now is the time to propose.

I'm worried though what if she says no?

What if she doesn't like the ring?

What if the ring is the wrong size?

I've seen Alice's visions and everything but her visions can change.

I take a deep unnecessary breath to calm my frazzled nerves never in my life have I been so anxious, so insecure.

I walk into the room to see Bella wearing a black chiffon dress, Louboutin black pumps and her hair straightened to her mid back Bella was not wearing any make up or jewellery.

**Bellas POV:**

I looked into Edwards golden eyes I wonder where were going he was wearing a black tuxedo. I've never seen him wear black before it looks beautiful in contrast with his pale skin.

We start running once we reach the forest line. I'm growing more suspicious every moment why would he be wearing a tuxedo and me in a black chiffon dress?

We ran into the meadow I walk towards the middle its twilight my favourite part of the day.

I admire the orange sky and pink sky.

I look back at Edward to see him go down onto one knee flipping open a small purple satin jewellery box with the most beautiful ring I've ever seen inside nestled in a pillow of satin sparkling gently like Edwards and my skin "Bella I've loved you the first day I saw you my love is growing still I promise to love you for the rest of eternity will you marry me?"

I stand there gobsmacked for a minute before I simply say "Yes!" if I could cry I would be.

Edward places the ring on my ring finger where it will stay for the rest of eternity.

Edward gets up and kisses me with the most passion and love I've ever felt some how some way this breathtaking creature is mine for the rest of eternity.

**Thanks for reading please R&R in the next chapter the Volturi is coming thanks for the 2 votes from HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo and Emily loves Edward your votes are greatly appreciated I'll be wrapping up the story shortly I don't think I should do a sequel what do you think??? Short Chapter I know sorry couldn't think of anything to extend it with!!!=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bellas POV:**

I sighed as Esme placed yet another wedding catalogue under our noses I'm just glad they forced Edward to stay to.

Remembering what happened when we came back from the meadow last week I went into my own world.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

We walked in the door to be jumped on literally by Alice who squealed in delight to see us home she grabbed my hand murmuring "it's beautiful" has she examined my engagement ring.

To my surprise a very animated Rosalie walked in the door from the garage in her overalls running over and fawning over the ring as well.

Alice suddenly commanded us "enough the planning must start now" she had a lot of authority in her for a small pixie.

Edward had turned to me then and kissed me I…

I was snapped out of my reverie fast when I heard glass shatter and Alice scream in horror I thought she must have snapped the heel of her shoe and was about to tell her off when I noticed Edward beside me had stopped breathing he usually only does that if he's around blood.

I looked up into his hate filled eyes staring at the wall when he said one word "Volturi"

After many hours of getting information out of them we had established a few things

:The Volturi is coming in a month.

:The guard and the three leaders are coming.

:They are coming because with eight members the Volturi view the Cullen's as a threat.

:They will try to take Jasper, Alice, Edward and I because of their powers and slaughter the rest of the coven.

:We must contact every connection in the vampire world we have.

:There is a strong possibility that none of us if any will survive…

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I want some VOTES which character(s) should die??? I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Esme's POV:**

I looked over Carlisle's shoulder and saw the list of vampires we had contacted who would fight with us:

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina*

Eleazar*-Carmen

Irina-Laurent

Kate*

Tanya

Amun-Kebi

Benjamin*-Tia

Maggie*

Siobhan*-Liam

Stefan

Vladimir

Garrett

Mary

Peter-Charlotte

Randall

Alistair*

Charles*-Makenna

I was amazed at how many people would be willing to sacrifice their lives for us and my heart swelled with love and fear how many of us will perish in this battle?

Even though I'm against violence I know either they die or we do.

My mind was full with worried thoughts about my children what ifs? Of every kind so much so Edward came over to me and whispered in my ear "we'll be fine mom."

Every other one of my children came up and hugged me individually while saying their words of assurance.

I suddenly felt waves of calm wash over me and smiled gratefully towards Jasper.

We would practice fighting all night and tomorrow over half of the vampires helping us would show up.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV:**

I looked around the clearing where we play baseball during thunderstorms.

Everyone's feelings are a mess Carlisle is anxious, Esme is worried, Edward is a mix of worry and regret I know that regret is that he didn't propose sooner in case any of the family gets harmed, Bella is scared, Emmett is excited at the prospect of a fight trust Emmett in situations like this to find something to look forward to, Rosalie is frightened and Alice is disappointed that planning for Bella and Edwards wedding had to be put on hold.

I call Emmett to fight with me and he tries to distract me to get to my neck but I jump land on his back he proceeds to do a back flip onto the ground to try and give himself the upper hand so I jump off his back and put my mouth next to his ear and triumphantly declare "I win!"

Alice and Edward fought next Alice tries to trip him but he went behind her and tried to grab her arm when she saw the move and after half an hour of fighting they declare a tie.

Rosalie fought Bella next and Bella being older and therefore more experienced wins quickly.

Esme and Carlisle fight at first it appears Carlisle has the upper hand when Esme tackles him by making him think she is going to go behind him she playfully kisses his neck and says "I won!"

We continued fighting until day break Alice gets a vision that visitors will be arriving in less then an hour we quickly run home and get every thing ready for 26 extra vampires staying in the house.

Sure enough a less then an hour later the Denali coven arrives shortly followed by the Irish coven and the Egyptian coven and the others…

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D THANKS to april93 for writing chapter 14 of Hate and Love on my idea!!!=D**

**I don't own Twilight:(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV:**

By 4 in the morning everyone was here all the gifted vampires are practicing their powers.

I looked across from me at Kate we are trying to combine my force field and her electric shock together so far we can cover 100 feet or so enough to cover all of the vampires on our side so when the Volturi attack they will be shocked long enough for them to be killed.

I know from experience that Alec and Jane's powers are blocked by my force field.

Benjamin is practicing is his element powers so he can ignite all the ripped up pieces of their vampires bodies.

Zafrina is also practicing combining her power with mine so we can daze them everyone is confident now of success due to the fact the Volturi's most dangerous weapons Alec and Jane will be useless with my force field.

We have agreed to attack once I give the signal I will look from left to right and down and then we will attack.

Edward will take Alec I will take Jane.

Jasper will take Demetri due to his years fighting in wars Alice and Esme will take Renata.

Carlisle and Rosalie will take Santiago.

Emmett and Eleazar will take Felix.

Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina will take Chelsea and Afton.

Amun and Kebi will take Heidi.

Maggie, Liam and Siobhan will take Corin and Stefan and Vladimir will put the pieces in piles for Benjamin to ignite it all.

All night we practiced and as day broke the Volturi approached us in varying shades of grey to black cloaks so Kate and I enforced the electric force field and I looked from left to right and down and we charged…

**Thanks for reading please R&R=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Bella's POV:**

I charged at Jane I could see her smiling intently at all of us suddenly most of the guard charged into the electric force field and fell down screaming I quickly ripped Jane's head off her shoulders and ripped her to pieces I looked over at Edward to see he was done with Alec and is helping Jasper with Demetri.

I ran over to Alice and Esme who were making quick work of Renata we each grabbed a limb and pulled to hear the sickening metal screeching noise.

Only 3 of the guard was left so Stefan and Vladimir started gathering the pieces and Benjamin started lighting them I helped ripping Chelsea to shred's.

Emmett and Eleazar done with Felix came over to help me and the Amazon coven with them.

Soon we were finished only the Volturi masters left Tanya suddenly ran towards Aro faster then my shield could follow her Aro, Caius and Marcus ripped her to shreds before we could do anything to help.

Aro started running away but Edward and I ran up to him I held his two arms while Edward took his head we quickly pulled and the metallic screeching issued telling us we had been successful in decapitating him.

The other two leaders were quickly decapitated and within seconds the purple column of smoke was climbing steadily towards the sky we all looked around to see the only injury had been Garrett who reached Caius first.

Caius had ripped his right arm clean off.

The only death was of Tanya we made our way home I turned back once to see the big fire in the middle of the clearing Edward took hold of my hand and led me slowly home.

No one said a word on the way home.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I looked over at Edward who looked like he was trying his best not to rip Vladimir's throat out he was constantly flirting with me even though he was only doing it because of my power.

"So Bella want to come back to Romania with me and Stefan" he said winking in my direction I could feel Edward tensing trying not to attack I knew he couldn't last long so I started to kiss him I could feel him relax under my touch.

"So Bella" Edward asked me looking directly into my eyes "Care to go to our meadow?"

He asked staring into the depths of his eyes.

"Yes" is all I said before we went to our meadow.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I lied down on the soft grass Edward lying down beside me and closed my eyes and thought about what happened after the fight the Denali's went straight home all of them sad after the loss of their leader.

The rest of the covens slowly followed them leaving.

I opened my eyes for once in Forks it is sunny I rolled over onto my stomach keeping Edward's hand and traced imaginary patterns on it he opened his eyes staring at me intently.

After a while I got bored with that so I lied down on the grass again resting my head on Edward's chest and listened to his steady breathing while he played with my hair I know Alice will come to find us any minute so we can start organising the wedding I sighed closing my eyes enjoying the peace before the storm of Alice's wrath.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D Sorry about all the chapters being really short I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to school next week:(:(:( and will only be allowed to write on the weekends:( I don't own Twilight:(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV:**

I took in a deep unnecessary breath to calm my nerves I patted the white silk into place on my dress it is beautiful brilliant white with no sleeves and had pearl buttons up the back it was simple old fashioned and beautiful any movement would send little waves through the fabric and send little wavelets to the floor.

I opened the changing room door and if I was still human I would be redder then a tomato Esme ran over and hugged me as did Alice and even Rosalie.

Esme pulled away from me and said "You look beautiful Bella that's the nicest thing I've ever seen you wear" she chided pulling me into another hug.

Next was shoe shopping it took forever Alice would simply shove her head in the doorway and say "No not here" and we would continue walking we decided on a pair of white pumps. The plane ride to LA had been a long one I wanted to explore LA but of course every time I tried to steer them in some other direction Alice saw it and dragged us off somewhere else to shop.

By the end of the day Alice and Rosalie had found bridesmaid dresses and I had found a dress. The bridesmaid's dresses were light grey and suited both Alice and Rosalie the shoes were light grey and dark grey suede peep toes Esme had gotten a light yellow dress with light yellow pumps.

We decided to go back to the hotel and wait till the flight would be here.

***THE***NEXT***DAY***

By the time morning came Alice hadn't stopped jumping up and down every so often her eyes would glaze over and she would jump up and down even more.

We arrived at the airport in good time and Alice brought the yellow Lamborghini Gallardo back to the car rental.

I sat down in the plane seat and looked out of the window of the privet jet and looked out the window as all the houses and people started to get smaller and smaller and smaller…

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV:**

I breathed deeply to stop myself from going into panic Jasper was outside my bathroom door trying to keep me calm.

Alice buttoned the last few pearl buttons up the back and Rosalie poked and prodded at my hair which was in curled then put into a decorative bun with a few curls loose to frame my face.

My make up was simple black mascara, black eyeliner, and blood red lipstick.

Rosalie and Alice were all ready wearing their dresses make up and shoes.

Esme was filming in the corner with her dress on as well.

I sighed and went to my happy place the wedding was done and over with and we were travelling through Europe we would go from west to east first Ireland then the U.K we would go through the channel to France and so fort the whole trip is going to take a year and I can tell they are going to miss us Esme pulled me aside yesterday to speak to me

***Flashback***

"Bella, Bella come here a second" Esme said in a normal voice from the garden.

"Yes Esme what is it?" I questioned.

"Since you two will be gone for a year across Europe I want you to know how much I'll miss you, how much we'll all miss you. You're my first daughter and you've never been away from me for more than a month and Edward my newest son I will miss him greatly also. Please come back after a year it will be hard for all of us." Esme then broke down into tearless sobs saying over and over how she would miss us and don't forget about them.

"Mom its ok how could I forget any of you! I promise we'll ring you everyday" I comforted Esme it hurt me to see her hurting she was my second mother and all so I gave her a hug.

***End of Flashback***

I put my arm through Carlisle's who was giving me away Alice was currently making her descend as graceful as a ballerinas.

We slowly began our decline down the stairs Rosalie's music drifting softly up the stairs.

I looked around at all the townsfolk everyone had been invited we had a wedding in every new town it would go from Rosalie and Emmett in one town and Jasper and Alice in the next never had I thought that I would get married we reached the end of the stairs.

I looked around every non living surface had been decorated in white roses, white lilies, blue forget-me-nots and white gossamer ribbons.

There was also the most beautiful scent subtle but there of roses, mock orange blossom and freesia.

I looked under the arch at the alter white gossamer ribbons dangling precariously on the white arch and forget-me-nots interlaced with the ribbon to see Edward in a classic black suit an tie with butterscotch eyes from his recent bachelor party which was a hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett.

The vows were simple ones that have been spoken thousandths of times and the final words were spoken "you may kiss the bride" we kissed for a moment then went into the after party where we had to cut the cake together and eat it together the party went fast and it was soon time to go Alice dragged me up stairs and gave me a baby blue halter dress to change into.

I met Edward at the foot of the stairs where we kissed and walked outside to his Aston Martin while being pelted with rice tied on to the bumper were a dozen designer shoes and written on the back window in white window marker was "JUST MARRIED" in all caps we stepped into the car and as Edward started driving I looked back at everyone who had crowded around the porch everyone waving I waved back and sighed it would be hard to be without the rest of our family for a year but this was our happy ever after I leaned against Edwards arm and thought about everything from the past few months.

I sighed in contempt the last year had been the busiest and happiest ever.

**Thanks for readind please R&R thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story you encouraged me to write!!!=D I hope the end was satisfactory!!!**

**one last time for this story I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT:(**


End file.
